


The Floor is Lava (Avengers Edition)

by ThatOneSmolFangirl



Series: Domestic Avenger Family [4]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Avengers Family, Domestic Avengers, Domestic Fluff, Even More Fluff, Floor is Lava, Fluff, Other, Peter is a dork, Steve is also confused, Thor is confused
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-30
Updated: 2018-06-30
Packaged: 2019-05-31 04:11:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,800
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15111542
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThatOneSmolFangirl/pseuds/ThatOneSmolFangirl
Summary: Spiderman aka our favorite dork Peter Parker, decides to play a little game of floor is lava with the Avengers. Chaos and fluff ensues and everyone tries to get off the ground!





	The Floor is Lava (Avengers Edition)

Peter was hanging upside down from one of the vents in Avengers tower, watching the Avengers lounge around the living room. Clint, Tony, Steve, Nat, Bruce, Bucky, Thor, Vision, Wanda, and Sam were all there, as well as their respective weapons, which were always close, ever since the surprise attack on Avengers Tower where they ended up fighting with lamps and crossword puzzle books. It was not their proudest moment. Tony, Steve, and Thor were all standing in front of the couch, in a very heated discussion about which Avenger would survive the Hunger Games. Thor and Steve hadn’t even read the books, but Tony had pretty much managed to convey the basic idea. Bucky was sat in an armchair across the room from them, reading a very questionable fan-fiction, with a dopey grin on his face, that he would later deny having. Nat was stretched out on the carpet, reading a new book on first aid, something she had always wanted to learn more about. Clint was throwing darts at a newly installed dart-board on the wall, hitting the bullseye every time. Bruce was kneeling in front of the coffee table, working on a puzzle with Sam, drinking tea, and occasionally offering logical input to Tony, Steve, and Thor’s debate. Vision and Wanda were curled up on another armchair, looking up new recipes to try making together, something they had become recently become very fond of. The other Avengers didn’t mind, as it meant there was always fresh food around the house.

Although it obviously wasn’t a normal family, it was Peter’s family. And he loved every minute he spent with them. He was almost sad to mess up the calmness. Almost. He hopped down, landing lightly on the ground. A couple of the Avengers noticed him and waved a friendly hello, but most continued to work on their separate activities. Peter moved a chair to outside the couches and placed his phone on it, so the camera could see the whole living room area. Hitting record, Peter fired a web at the ceiling, so he was hanging safely above the ground. Once everyone turned to look at him, he grinned, yelled “Floor is lava!” and watched what ensued.

Nat was the first to react, her instincts immediately taking over as she dog-eared her book, and flipped quickly onto the couch. She watched in amusement as everyone else began to understand what had just happened, and scrambled wildly, rushing to get off the ground. She turned to Peter and smirked good-naturally, a hint of pride on her face, before returning to her book. And anytime one of them tried to use her couch as a safe place, she simply shoved them off and glared, unwilling to move. Everyone backed off after that, because as much as they didn’t want to lose, they would rather do that then get on Nat’s nerves.

Wanda quickly took in the scene and observed Nat’s position at ground-level, who seemed to be very annoyed about having to shove people off her every two seconds. Wanda was definitely not going to deal with that. So without missing a beat, she levitated the chair she and Vision were sitting on, and they continued their conversation on recipes to they wanted to try that night, not sparing the Avengers another glance, safely away from the chaos on the ground. It made Peter smile, and he resolved to offer to help them cook something later this week.

Thor had started to raise his voice as he wandered around the living room, blatantly upset he did not understand how this mortal game was supposed to work. He turned to try to find Tony, who he assumed would have some sort of an explanation, “Man of Iron? How do I participate in the magma-related festivities such as this one? I demand you explain what must do!” He stomped his feet dramatically, reminding Peter of a toddler having a tantrum. He attempted to ask Nat, but she simply waved him off, and he returned to calling for Tony.

Tony didn’t respond, pretty busy with matters of his own. He had proceeded to summon one of his suits the minute he understood what was happening, and was now hovering a couple inches off the ground. He was close enough to Peter to roll his eyes at him in exasperation, a slight smile on his face all the same. Peter grinned brightly back. Tony turned away, so Peter wouldn’t see him smiling, and surveyed the other Avengers’ attempts to get off the ground with varying degrees of amusement, before his eyes landed on Steve and he shook his head in amused disappointment. Sometimes he forgot how old Steve actually was.

Steve hadn’t moved one step, still frozen in the exact same place he was standing before Peter’s declaration. He was looking around him slowly, as earth’s mightiest heroes yelled and jumped onto furniture, seemingly in shock at what just a few words had set off. He assumed it must be another modern thing he would have to learn, and locked eyes with Bucky, hoping he was just as confused as Steve was. However, Bucky seemed to have a basic understanding of the game, as he was standing on top of an armchair, looking at Steve with indecisiveness etched on his face. 

Bucky narrowed his eyes and put his phone in his pocket, his decision to save Steve officially made. Leaping onto the coffee table from the armchair, he ran on top of it, jumped once again, grabbed Steve around the waist and flung them both onto the nearest couch, because Jesus Christ Steve, he’s a brainwashed assassin and even he knows not to walk on lava. But then Steve looks up at him, smiling, and goes, “My hero,” And Bucky melts. He knows he would die for this boy any day of the year, which scares him out of his mind, but for some reason, he doesn’t mind it.

Clint, who was more focused on taking down the perpetrator than immediately saving himself, dropped the darts, grabbed his bow, and before Peter could even make a move, had nocked an arrow and let it loose towards above Peter’s head, severing the web holding him above the ground. Clint put quickly put the bow down, mission accomplished, and hopped on top of the nearest end table. Meanwhile, Peter dropped to the ground, scrambling to find something, anything, to climb to get himself off the ground. He would not lose his own game. No way.

Sam calmly grabbed his wings and threw them on, content to just watch the chaos unfold from overhead until he saw Bucky and Steve staring at each other on the couch, He rolled his eyes obnoxiously, gliding to the ground next to them. “Yo. Would you two just kiss already? It’s killing the rest of us.” Bucky turned to him with a look that could probably kill a small army and Steve just blushed. Sam just raised his eyebrows and got the heck off the ground cause no way he was going to be in the lava any more than he had to.

Bruce, who was never one to overcomplicate things, simply grabbed his mug of tea and stepped onto the coffee table, being careful not to mess up his progress on the puzzle, which was a 1000 piece panorama of a sunset over the hills. Noticing Thor wandering around, Bruce took pity on him, informing him of the rules of the game, as well as offering him some room on the coffee table. Thor grinned, excited to be a part of the game and joined Bruce on the table. Together, they watched as Peter set his sights on the closest climbable object to him. Tony.

Peter, with just a moment of hesitation, made up his mind. He leaped from the ground, grabbing Tony’s leg, careful to avoid the thrusters and climbed-surprise-like a spider until he was stuck sideways on the suit's arm, safely off the ground. Surprisingly, Tony made no effort to stop him, rolling his eyes good-naturedly at the small spiderling, and sticking his arm out, so Peter could perch there easier. Peter smiled gently.

“Hi Mr. Stark”

“Hi kid.”

“Sorry.”

“It’s a life or death situation. Can’t blame you for that, now can I?”

“Thanks Mr. Stark”

“No problem kid.”

Everyone scanned the room, looking for anyone still left on the ground, but everyone had found somewhere to be. Sam was hovering in the corner, Nat was back to reading on the couch, and Thor was on the coffee table with Bruce. Clint was sitting casually on the end-table, his legs dangling off the ground, a smug look on his face from getting Peter on the ground. Vision and Wanda were cuddling in the chair, which was still floating above the ground. Bucky and Steve drew most of the interest, as they were kissing softly on the couch, being careful not to touch the ground. Tony was still in the air, while Peter stayed perched on his arm, looking very proud of what he had accomplished.

Suddenly, a click of heels sounded, giving a notice that Pepper would be arriving shortly. Everybody stopped dead, turning to look at each other. And although they may fight criminals and aliens on a daily basis, no one wanted to be on Pepper’s bad side. In a flurry of movement, everybody went about attempting to fix their respective messes. By the time she walked in, everything was back to normal, and most everyone had found something to do, except for Steve and Bucky, who were still kissing, oblivious to the change. Walking quickly, Pepper glanced at the two with a small smile, before having Tony sign a couple papers, ruffling Peter’s hair affectionately, and walking back out, leaving the Avengers to let out a silent sigh of relief. Everyone’s attention eventually turned to Steve and Bucky, before Tony took pity, clearing his throat rather loudly, “Hey you two! Get a room would ya?” They pulled apart quickly, Bucky glaring at anyone who dared to make eye contact with him, and Steve just blushing quietly. A couple minutes later, they were holding hands and talking. And as much as everybody complained about the PDA, and teased them about being an old married couple, everyone thought they were the cutest Avengers couple yet. Clint even had a bet with Nat about them getting together. And as everyone argued over a movie to watch, Peter grinned, because when his family is happy, so is he. Which is why he forced them all to play laser tag last week. And why he organized the game of dodgeball. And hide and seek. And, well you get the idea. But those are all stories for another day.

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first published fic, so please try to be kind. I am open to prompt suggestions, as well as constructive criticism. Thank you!


End file.
